In published applications 20110212717, 20110161076 and 20120208592, the present assignee detailed a variety of smartphone arrangements that respond in accordance with context. The present specification expands these teachings in certain respects.
In accordance with one aspect, systems and methods according to the present technology use a smartphone to sense audio and/or visual information, and provide same to a first classifier module. The first classifier module characterizes the input audio-visual stimuli by type (e.g., music, speech, silence, video imagery, natural scene, face, etc.). A second classifier module processes other context information (which may include the output from the first classifier module), such as of day, day of week, location, calendar data, clock alarm status, motion sensors, Facebook status, etc., and outputs data characterizing a device state type, or scenario. A control rule module then issues control signals to one or more content recognition modules in accordance with the outputs from the two classifier modules.
The control signals can simply enable or disable the different recognition modules. Additionally, if a recognition module is enabled, the control signals can establish the frequency, or schedule, or other parameter(s), by which the module performs its recognition functions.
Such arrangements conserve battery power, by not attempting operations that are unneeded or inappropriate to the context. Moreover, they aid other smartphone operations, since processing resources are not diverted to the idle recognition operations.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present technology will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.